wearethelosersfandomcom-20200214-history
Joe Heart
Joe Heart Biography S5= Britney When Mr. Schuester announces the assignment of the week, Britney, he seems very happy with the assignment. When Trevor and Wyatt give a 'taste' of Britney Spears through Boys/Boyfriend, he likes the performance, and also does the back vocals. He enjoys the performance of 3, and at the near end of their performance as Val is about to shave her hair, he starts to get worried. He is then part of the talk the glee club members have with Val about her recent issues. As she lip syncs to Gimme More, Joe is a background dancer. Finally, in welcoming Aiden he is happy and says "Welcome bro. God made you, and God never makes mistakes" as a welcome greeting. Personality Joe is a member on StreakyTeen. He developed a close friendship and crush/possible relationship with Portia, as he accompanies her to physical therapy and assists her in regaining the feelings in her legs, after the car accident in The Fridge. He was introduced by Portia into the Losers. Joe is introduced as a home-schooled teen, who is joining Brewster High School in his sophomore year because he realized that his mom was his best friend. His father is a door-to-door Bible salesman. Joe is the newest member of The God Squad, the other members being Tink, Portia and Kyle. He plays guitar and sings, but thus far in his life he has not learned any songs that weren't Christian songs. After being asked by Sam Collins about his tattoos he states that they are Bible verses and also that each of his locks are named after each book in the Bible. Relationships ;Kitty Wilde (girlfriend) Portia meets Joe for the first time after she returns to The God Squad. She calls him "Teen Jesus" for the first time, and when they later get into a discussion about sexuality and religion, Portia tells him that in her opinion, being truthful and honest is her way of seeing a true Christian, trying to show him support. At Vanessa's Valentine's Party, Joe shows his support towards Erin and Daisy's relationship. The God Squad sing Cherish/Cherish, and the pair dance with each other. Joe notices Portia's sadness when Val makes a comment about her dancing, and afterwards he greets her by the lockers and asks how her therapy is going, to which she replies that she's made no progress. He decides to go to her next session. During therapy it is revealed they have been practicing for a Whitney number. They perform Saving All My Love For You. During the performance it shows moments of them in therapy and Joe helping her out, and the Glee club notices the chemistry they have together. They share a few looks after the performance and in therapy. They reveal they have feelings for each other after being confronted by their fellow Glee club members at different occasions. Joe then tells Portia his feelings for her and believes that he might forget about the rules in the Bible to be with her, so which she responds the same. Songs S5= ;Solos Song_nssss.jpg|Listen To My Heart (The Notebook)|link=Listen To My Heart Song_qppps.png|Listen To My Heart (The Show Must Go On)|link=Listen To My Heart (Reprise) Song_ppss.png|I Need You Now (The Show Must Go On)|link=I Need You Now ;Duets Song sgdb.JPG|Two Is Better Than One (Portia) (Love Has Found a Way)|link=Two Is Better Than One ;Solos In A Group Number |-| S6= ;Duets Gaia 239.png|Run To You (Portia) (A New Beginning)|link=Run To You Song dmc.png|Drive My Car (Portia) (Double Dance)|link=Drive My Car Song ygthyla.png|You've Got To Hide Your Love Away (Portia) (Double Dance)|link=You've Got To Hide Your Love Away Song_23www.jpg|(I Can't Help) I'm Falling In Love (Portia) (Neon)|link=(I Can't Help) I'm Falling In Love ;Solos In A Group Number Category:Character Category:Character Category:Loser